Saranghae Suho Hyung
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Yixing. Suho. Kakak beradik yang terjebak pada cinta terlarang. Warning: Typo(s) Alur kecepetan, Bikin mual, Dll Sulay / EXO


Saranghae Suho Hyung

"Saranghae." Namja manis berdimple itu berkata pada namja tampan yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jinjja? Nado saranghae." Namja tampan itu membalas ucapan sang namja manis dengan senyuman bak malaikat yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Nae dongsaeng."

.

"Junmyeon hyung, Appa mencarimu. CEPATLAH TURUN!" Namja manis itu berteriak memanggil sang kakak, hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya yang duduk tak jauh darinya harus menutup telinga agar tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"Yixing-ah bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu saat dirumah? Kau membuat pendengaranku jadi terganggu!" seorang namja berwajah malaikat berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil menatap sang adik dengan kesal.

"Pendengaranmu memang sudah terganggu sejak dulu. Buktinya kau baru menyahut setelah 5 kali kupanggil. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!" Namja manis yang dipanggil Yixing itu menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Aish.. kalian berdua itu bersaudara, tapi mengapa selalu bertengkar." Nyonya Kim mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening setelah mendengar pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

"Dia yang berteriak!"

"Hey kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau saja yang punya telinga pajangan sehingga tidak mendengar saat aku memanggilmu!"

"Cukup! Junmyeon, duduklah." Junmyeon-namja malaikat- atau lebih sering dipanggil Suho itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing sang dongsang 'kesayangannya'

"Ada apa appa memanggilku?" Tanya Suho saat melihat guratan tegas di wajah sang appa.

"Kau tahu perusahaan Kwon kan?" Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan appanya. "Perusahaan itu terancam bangkrut karena terlilit hutang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau diam saja Yixing. Ini urusan namja tampan." Bisik sang umma pada Yixing.

"Aku kan juga namja!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang urusan 'namja tampan' bukan 'namja cantik'." Yixing menatap ummanya dengan tatapan polosnya –lagi- "Sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Perusahaan itu meminta bantuan pada perusahaan kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan appa menyetujuinya. Dan satu lagi, CEO mereka punya seorang putri yang sangat cantik."

"Jadi?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sang appa.

"Appa dan tuan Kwon berencana menihkanmu dengan putrinya itu. namya Kwon Yuri. Otte?"

Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan sang appa. Hatinya terasa sangat perih saat mendengarnya.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa berharap agar sang kakak menolaknya. Ya, hati Yixinglah yang sakit saat ini.

"Terserah appa saja."

Sudah hancur. Hatinya, harapannya, pertahanannya semuanya sudah hancur sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Suho. Setitik air mata turun dari krystal indahnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya." Sorak tuan Kim sambil memeluk sang istri saking bahagianya.

"A.. aku kekamar dulu." Yixing beranjak dari duduknya saat menarasakan akan semakin banyak air mata yang turun dari matanya setelah ini.

"Ah Yixing." Pergerakan Yixing terhenti saat mendengar panggilan sang appa.

"Ne appa." Jawa Yixing tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau menjadi pendamping Junmyeon saat upacara pernikahan hyungmu nanti?" dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Yixing menjawab.

"Tentu saja."

.

"Yixing, temani aku siang ini ya. Kita harus mencari baju pengantin untuk pernikahanku minggu depan." Ucap Junmyeon pada Yixing yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan meeting dengan perusahaan Kwon beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat mereka masing menggunakan setelan jas kantor yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Tentu hyung." Jawab Yixing singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Yixing..."

Bruagh..

"Aku baru saja mau bilang 'jangan membaca sambil berjalan.' Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi akibat kebodohanmu itu." Yixing masih menutup matanya saat mendengar perkataan Suho. Ia tidak berani membuka mata karna ia sangat yakin telah terjatuh ditampat yang tidak semestinya. Diatas tubuh Suho.

Nasib sial sepertinya menimpa Suho. Saat ia berbalik untuk mengingatkan Yixing, ia malah menjadi korban dari kebodohan adiknya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu hah? Banyak orang yang melihat kita bodoh!" Yixing membuka matanya dan detik itu pula pandangan Yixing bertemu dengan Suho.

"M.. Mianhae hyung." Yixing beranjak jadi atas tubuh Suho setelah beberapa saat tenggelam pada manik mata Suho.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita harus cepat."

.

"Yixing, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Suho menunjukkan sebuah gaun putih pada Yixing yang asik mengamati tuxedo.

"Itu terlalu ribet hyung. Maksudku, ekornya terlalu panjang." Lalu Yixing kembali mengaihkan pandangannya dapa tuxedo.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu bling-bling." Dan kembali Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan! Itu bukan baju pengantin hyung! Itu Bikini!"

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kami menikah di pinggir pantai. Dia memakai bikini yang seksi sementara aku hanya menggunakan celana pantai yang memamerkan ABSku.."

"Hyung berhentilah berhayal! Ini. Aku sudah pilihkan Tuxedo untukmu." Suho menerima Tuxedo yang dipilikan Yixing.

"Gomawo. Aku coba dulu ya." Suho melesat masuk kedalam ruang ganti di pojok ruangan toko itu. sementara Yixing sibuk memilih gaunnya.

"ini bagus."

"Yixing apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Yixing menatap Suho yang telah menggunakan Tuxedonya. Dimata Yixing, Suho benar-benar terlihat menawan sekarang.

"Tentu saja. kau terlihat sangat..tampan." Yixing tersenyum miris saat melihat tubuh Suho yang terbalut tuxedo. Sebentar lagi, namja tampan itu akan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tanpanya...

"Em.. bagaimana dengan ini? Kupikir ini cocok untuk Yuri." Yixing menunjukkan gaun yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Ini gaun bagus! Coba kau pakai ini."

"Ah ten.. APA?! Kau gila?!"

"ayo lah Yixing. Kupikir, tubuh Yuri juga seperti tubuhmu. Kalau ditubuhnmu itu pas ditubuh Yuri juga pasti pas." Yixing berfikir sejenak. "Jangan banyak berfikir! Cepat pakai." Suho mendorong Yixing masuk kedalam bilik ganti.

.

"Hyung apa kau yakin?" terdengar suara dari dalam bilik ganti yang dipakai Yixing.

"Tentu saja. Yixing ayo keluar!"

"Tapi jangan menertawaiku, mengejekku, atau malah muntah didepanku. OK?!"

"Oh ayolah Yixing. Aku tahu gaun itu memang tidak cocok untukmu tapi..."

Sreet..

Yixing menarik tirai yang menghalangi pandangan Suho terhadapnya. Dia berjalan pelan kearah suho dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Sementara Suho... dia hanya bisa menatap sang adik dengan senyum remeh yang pudar perlahan-lahan.

"Aigo... anda cantik sekali dengan gaun itu. Tuan, kau beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertinya." Ucap seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi membantu Suho dan Lay mencari baju.

"Yea.. cantik." Gumam Suho tanpa sadar.

Yixing memakai sebuah gaun pengantin warna putih selutut tanpa lengan dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah gaunnya. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah pita biru besar yang mempercantik bagian belakang gaun itu.

"Coba kau pegang ini dulu. Aku harus kesana sebentar." Pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar biru pada Yixing lalu pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Suho.

"Kau cantik. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secantik ini dengan gaun itu."

"Hyung! Aku ini namja!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau terlihat cantik. Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan pelayan barusan?"

"Ah sudahlah terserah! Aku mau ganti." Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak kembali kedalam bilik ganti yang tadi ia pakai.

"Tunggu dulu." Suho menahan tangan Yixing lalu membalikkan tubuh kecil adiknya itu. ia berfikir sejenak lalu merapikan gaun Yixing. "Sekarang kaitkan tanganmu dilenganku." Yixing menatap Suho dengan tatapan curiga tapi tetap saja dia lakukan. Ia mengaitkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Suho sementara tangan kanannya memegang buket bunga.

"Sekarang lihat ke cermin." Bisik Suho. Yixing menolehkan pandanganannya pada cermin. "Bukankah kita terlihat serasi?"

Yixing menatap bayangannya dan Suho dicermin itu. ya mereka sangat serasi.

"Huks Hyung.." Yixing memeluk Suho dengan erat sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Hei hei kau kenapa?" Suho mengadahkan wajah Yixing agar menatapnya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air mata yang belum juga berhenti mengalir.

"Hei melihatmu memakai gaun ini, aku jadi ingat. Dulu, saa kita masih kecil, kita main rumah-rumahan lalu kau bilang 'Aku akan menikah dengan namja yang kucintai. Aku akan jadi namja yang cantik, menggunakan gaun yang bagus, dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku nanti.' hahaha... aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana raut wajahmu saat itu."

"Dan namja yang ku cintai itu kau." Bisik Yixing dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Saranghae hyung."

"Nado sarang..."

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai Yixing bukan sebagai Dongsaeng." Suho terdiam. Ia menatap mata sembab Yixing dalam.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sekarang. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara.

"Jika aku boleh memilih... Aku akan memilihmu sebagai istriku. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan itu dalam buku appa. Kita sesama namja, dan kita bersaudara. Itulah yang menjadi alasan untukku untuk menghapusmu dari hatiku selama 25 tahun aku hidup didunia Yixing. Mianhaeyo. Nado Saranghae."

.

Disebuah ruangan didalam gereja tua itu, seorang yeoja tengah menatap dirinya sendiri melalui cermin. Sungguh ia sangat berterima kasih pada calon adik iparnya yang telah memilihkan gaun seindah ini untuknya. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Suho tempo hari. Gaun itu benar-benar pas untuk tubuh Yuri.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Ya, masuk." Ucap Yuri sambil memasang anting-antingnya.

"Selamat pagi Yuri-sshi."

"Ah Yixing. Selamat pagi." Yuri mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat calon adik iparnya di depan pintu.

"Kau sangat cantik Yuri-sshi. Gaun itu juga sangat cocok untukmu."

"Gomawo. Kau sangat pintar memilih Yixing." Yixing menatap Yuri dari bawah hingga atas. Sempurna.

"Yuri-sshi bolehkan aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja." Yuri menatap Yixing heran tetapi ia mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Yuri, bisakah kau kabulkan satu permintaanku lagi? Tolong bahagiakan Suho hyung. Jadilah wanita yang cantik dihadapannya, gunakanlah pakaian terbaikmu saat bersamanya, jadilah seorang ibu yang baik bagi anakmu dan Suho hyung kelak. Buat Suho hyung selalu tersenyum. Jangan biarkan dia menangis, dan jangan biarkan dia mengejarku." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuri. Sementara yeoja cantik itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing.

"Berikan ini pada Suho hyung setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Aku senang, kaulah orang yang akan membuat Suho hyung bahagia. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sandaran bagi Suho hyung. Aku pamit dulu Yuri-sshi." Yuri menatap surat berwarna biru muda yang diberikan Yixing beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yixing barusan.

.

Suho menatap kesekeliling taman yang menjadi tempat pesta pernikahannya. Ia mencari Yixing yang sejak pagi tidak menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan adiknya itu mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai pendamping mempelai pria saat upacara pernikahan tadi.

"Oppa ada titipan dari Yixing tadi." Tiba-tiba Yuri mendekatinya dengan sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda ditangannya.

"Dari Yixing?" Suho menerima surat itu.

"Tadi dia bertemu denganku sebentar lalu menitipkan surat ini." Suho menatap surat itu sekilas lalu membukanya.

_Annyeong Hyung! Ah... aku yakin saat kau membuka surat ini kau sudah resmi menjadi suami bagi Yuri. Aku senang kau mendapatkan seorang yeoja yang baik sepertinya. Ku harap kau bisa membuat sebuah keluarga bahagia dengannya. Lalu buatkanlah aku keponakan. Aigoo.. aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu ada tangisan bayi dalam keluarga kalian._

_Maafkan aku karna tidak datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Bahkan aku tidak melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pendampingmu di upacara pernikahan. Jongmal mianhae. Aku hanya tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup melihatmu mengikat sebuah ikrar suci didepan mataku. Aku yakin kau sangat kecewa. Tapi aku lebih kecewa hyung. Aku kecewa karena bukan aku yang ada disampingmu saat itu, aku kecewa karna aku terlahir sebagai seorang namja, dan bahkan aku sedikit kecewa kenapa aku dilahirkan melalui rahim yang sama denganmu._

_Tapi yang aku harap sekarang, hanya melihatmu bahagia. Walaupun aku tidak yakin aku akan melihatnya sekarang. Tapi berjanjilah hyung. Saat aku pulang nanti, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan Yuri disampingmu dan anak yang berada didalam dekapanmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia hyung._

_AH.. dan aku hanya mau bilang. Aku akan melanjutkan Studyku di Amerika untuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan pulang selama beberapa tahun itu._

_HYUNG BUATLAH SEBUAH KELUARGA YANG HANGAT! AKU AKAN ADA DIBELAKANGMU SAAT KAU MEMBUTUHKANKU. FIGHTING!_

_Saranghae Hyung._

.

Suho menitikkan air matanya. Ia bisa mengira bahwa saat Yixing menuliskan surat ini, namja manis itu menangis. Terbukti dengan adanya beberapa tulisan yang sedikit luntur akibat tetesan air.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Yixing ah..."

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Yeye~~ Lagi pingin buat FF Sulay nih. Eh malah jadinya kaya gini

Udah gau usah banyak bacot.

Mind To Review? ^^


End file.
